


Пушки, пушки, пушки!

by jsMirage



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Out of Character, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Потому он и решил наведаться в лабораторию Железного Человека, в которой тот разрабатывал навороты для своих костюмчиков. А в костюмчиках была целая куча крутых миниатюрных бабахалок, способных оторвать лицо, расщепить на атомы или разорвать в клочья. В общем, самое настоящее Рождество для Дэдпула!
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Tony Stark/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 8





	Пушки, пушки, пушки!

**Author's Note:**

> Первоапрельскай шутка с Питофером и Айронпулом.

***

— Пушечки, пушечки! Красивые пушечки! — сюсюкал Дэдпул, нежно поглаживая длинный начищенный до блеска ствол… пистолета, конечно же! Хотя другие стволы он тоже любил поглаживать, но сейчас речь не о них.

А началось всё с утра, когда Пул решил впервые за очень долгое время посмотреть телевизор. Не какой-нибудь Нетфликс, HBO или припасенные на дисках серии «Золотых девочек», а самую настоящую ТВ-программу. Выкусите, миллениалы! Он олдфаг до мозга костей! Не только потому, что залипает на сериалы восьмидесятых, но и потому, что смотрит телек.

Ну, теперь давайте ближе к делу. Что же такого случилось по этому чёртовому зомбоящику? А случился Железный Человек! Точнее репортаж о нём, о его личности и о том, что этот парень — та дааа — создавал оружие. А Дэдпул очень любил оружие! Прям кончить мог от одной мысли об очень крутом стволе.

Потому он и решил наведаться в лабораторию Железного Человека, в которой тот разрабатывал навороты для своих костюмчиков. А в костюмчиках была целая куча крутых миниатюрных бабахалок, способных оторвать лицо, расщепить на атомы или разорвать в клочья. В общем, самое настоящее Рождество для Дэдпула! А если Железный Человек опробует на нём весь свой арсенал — так не беда же! Он восстановится по кусочкам и придёт снова. Рано или поздно, старина Пул получит то, что хочет. Ведь перед вами — самый упрямый сукин сын во всем мире! Адски целеустремленный психопат. Так что пушечки Железного Человек будут принадлежать ему!

Именно поэтому тем же вечером Дэдпул шарился по лаборатории, поглаживая свой Дезерт Игл и любовно приговаривая:

— Пушечки, пушечки! Красивые пушечки!

По его скромному мнению, с помощью этой нехитрой уловки оружие Железного Человека должно было осознать, насколько он крут! Как сильно Пул любит пистолеты и прочее. А значит, он станет им лучшим хозяином. Вот только всю малину обломал Железный Человек.

— Ещё шаг и тебе крышка, — сказал он, направляя на него репульсоры.

Дэдпул с интересом уставился на световые кружочки, после чего решил:

— Не, эти фонарики не для нас. Покажи, где у тебя припасено настоящее оружие? Пистолеты? Бомбы? Гранатомёт? Ракетная установка «Иерихон»?

— Ракетная установка? Да, вон на той полке с книгами. Аккурат между томами «А не пойти ли тебе» и «На хуй».

Дэдпул в ужасе закрыл себе рот руками, а затем начал что-то приглушённо бормотать. Его слова удалось разобрать, только когда он убрал ладони от лица.

— Ему определённо нужно промыть рот с мылом. Или с другим чистящим средством. Кто вообще учил его манерам?! Он подает дурной пример Капитану Америке!

— И ты пришёл сюда, чтобы научить меня манерам?

— Нет! Я собираюсь тебя обокрасть. Мне нужны твои стволы.

— При определённом стечении обстоятельств я могу предложить плохому мальчику свой ствол, но это не тот случай. Джарвис, вышвырни его вон.

Несколько костюмов активировались и принялись выполнять распоряжение хозяина.

***

После воскрешения Дэдпул очнулся в мусорке. Ха — блять — ха. Как оригинально! Уж от миллионера, гения и засранца можно было ожидать чего-то более экстравагантного. Впрочем, выдворял его дворецкий Джарвис, так что хуй их разберёт, кто это придумал.

— Я доберусь до тебя, Железный Человек! — поклялся Дэдпул, потрясая кулаком в воздухе. — И до твоего ствола. То есть стволов. Что? Заткнитесь, придурки, я про его оружие, а не про член, — огрызнулся он, услышав подначки голосов в своей голове. — К тому же, я не видел его без этой металлической скорлупы. Вдруг, он урод? Или жопа у него, как рябая дряхлая чешуя богатого и ленивого мудазвона.

Желтый принялся рассказывать про липосакцию, подтяжку лица и прочие доступные миллиардерам примочки по сохранения презентабельного внешнего вида, а Белый сделал проще — посоветовал засунуть свой нос в ближайший глянцевый журнал. И знаете в чём плюс пробуждения в помойке? Тут можно много чего найти. Например, бульварную прессу, охочую до сплетен. Так что тут было много информации о плейбое и алкоголике. И фотки тоже были.

— Пресвятая, Беа Артур! — взвизгнул Дэдпул. — Этот парень шикарен, как попка новорожденного младенца! Без педофильских подтекстов! Красивый, мягонький, лощеный, так и хочется оттяпать себе кусочек. Так что я, пожалуй, заинтересован, — решил Дэдпул.  
Белый услужливо подсказал, что сегодня Железный Человек будет доступен и уязвим, как никогда! Вечеринка! Так что эта сладкая жопка будет вышагивать в смокинге среди гостей мэра и прикидывать, кого бы снять на вечер.

— Что ж… — заключил Пул, — пришла пора снять маску и принарядиться в костюмчик с бабочкой.

Белый и Желтый в один голос посоветовали помыться прежде, чем начать реализовывать этот план. Неплохой совет.

***

Питер Хейл уныло рассматривал гостей многочисленной вечеринки. Все старые, скучные и до скрежета зубов пресные. Глаз заядлого сердцееда не падал ни на кого. От скуки он начал таращиться на свою рыжеволосую помощницу Лидию, которая обсуждала по телефону очередную сделку. Когда она повесила трубку, то обернулась к нему и, мило улыбаясь, сказала:

— И думать забудь, иначе я отрежу тебе яйца.

— Сколько кровожадности в таком маленьком и прекрасном теле, — поцокал он.

— Три часа и ни минутой меньше, Хейл, — отчеканила Лидия. — В конце расцелуешь мэра в задницу и можешь быть свободен.

— Лидс, ты жестока! Зачем я тебе? Ты прекрасно и сама справляешься с управлением «Хейл Индастриз».

— Ты не только наши мозги, но и лицо. Хочешь — не хочешь, но тебе придется им поработать.

Питер жалобно захныкал, но не из-за слов своей помощницы-тире-директора, а потому, что к ним на всех парах мчалась Фригги Снэкс. Самая жуткая и прилипчивая сваха Нью-Йорка. Эта дамочка овдовела несколько лет назад и теперь разбазаривала финансы супруга на поддержку искусства и творческих людей, попутно занимаясь сводничеством. А Питер Хейл — был жемчужиной её коллекции. Она мечтала пристроить его кому-нибудь и не отставала последние пару лет. Несколько раз Питер откровенно посылал её, но Фригги только смеялась и говорила, что он боится расстаться с холостой жизнью. И уж она-то позаботится о том, чтобы тот остепенился.

— Лидс, умоляю, — с ужасом прошептал он, понимая, что эта пройдоха собирается бросить его на растерзание голодной львице.

— Ты же хотел развеяться. Так что развлекайся, Хейл, — ответила она, растворяясь в толпе.

— Блять, — выдохнул Питер.

— Мистер Хейл! — радостно защебетала Фригги.

— Миссис Снэкс, — скривился он, пытаясь изобразить жалкое подобие улыбки.

— Я так рада вас видеть! Давно хотела представить вам Дайан Лейни. Вы же с ней не знакомы? — она указала на женщину средних лет. Конечно, баба ягодка опять и всё такое, но будем честны, Питер был мудаком. Ему подавай молодых и горячих.

— Нет, не знакомы, но боюсь, я завален работой. Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с мэром, — Питер взглянул на часы и с ужасом осознал, что ему тусить здесь ещё целый час и двадцать восемь минут. А скрываться от цепкой Фригги всё это время было бы невозможно.

— О, это дело пары минут, не будьте так суровы к себе! Уж вечером пятницы можно позволить себе отдохнуть.

— Поверьте, миссис Снэкс, я умею отдыхать. Буквально на прошлой неделе зажигал с парочкой моделей из плейбоя. Мне повезло с Ноябрем и Июлем, хотя слухи утверждали, что Июль очень несговорчива. На самом деле так и есть, но мы же говорим обо мне, верно?

Разумеется, это была чистейшая правда (только их вечеринка-тройничок случилась не на прошлых выходных, а в минувшем месяце, но такие детали не слишком важны), однако цепкую хватку Фригги такие пустяки не ослабляли.

— Уверена, Дайан вам очень понравится, — продолжала настаивать она.

И Питер уже собирался послать ее по такой-то матери, но в этот момент кто-то рядом промурлыкал:

— Вот ты где, дорогой.

Они с Фриггой обернулись и с удивлением уставились на привлекательного мужика в строгом костюме с иголочки.

— Ты выбрал отвратительную галстук-бабочку, — тут же отозвался Питер. — Это верх безвкусицы… милый.

— Ты просто не ценишь дикую природу! Моя бабочка в маленьких изображениях Мадагаскарской Урании. Выходит очень радужно. Почти, как наши с тобой отношения.

— А по мне аляповато и вызывающе, — покачал головой Питер.

Мужик лучезарно улыбнулся Фригги и сказал:

— Он любит быть главным бунтарем, так что не оставляет ни шанса другим.

— А вы… — полюбопытствовала она.

— Арджент. Крис Арджент, — представился спаситель с дурацким галстуком.

— Миссис Снэкс, — представилась Фригги, протягивая ему руку. Крис любезно поцеловал тыльную сторону её ладони и вновь обратился к Питеру:

— Хочешь поменяемся бабочками?

— Ни за что! Сам носи это безобразие.

Крис пожал плечами, оглядывая помещение.

— Здесь танцуют? Я бы пригласил тебя на танец.

— Нет, здесь не танцуют, — улыбнулся Питер. Потому что Фригги, наконец-то, отстала от него со своими навязчивыми попытками познакомить его с Дайан.

— А вы… в отношениях? То есть встречаетесь? — полюбопытствовала она.

— С этими богатенькими плейбоями никогда не угадаешь, что между вами происходит, — философски ответил Крис. — Так что скажу честно — мы трахаемся.

— Что?! — в один голос спросили Питер и Фригги.

— А ты против? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Крис, глядя в глаза Хейлу. На самом деле между ними ничего не было, но его слова определенно звучали как предложение исправить эту досадную случайность.

— У тебя ужасный вкус на галстуки.

— Зато ладная задница, и ты ещё мой торс не видел.

— Я, пожалуй, вас оставлю, — пробормотала Фригги и поспешила ретироваться. Гейские прелюдии явно были тем, что даже такой настырный человек, как она, не в состоянии выдержать.

— Мы же даже не знакомы, — попытался Питер.

— А когда тебя это останавливало? — привёл резонный довод Крис.

— Туше. Мне нужно проторчать здесь ещё час с небольшим, а потом можем отправиться ко мне.

— Идёт, — улыбнулся Крис.

***

Дэдпул был великим стратегом! Как говорится, и рыбку съел, и на хер сел. Ну, у Питера Хейла, он же Железный Человек, был очень даже неплохой хер, и сиделось на нём хорошо. А пока тот дрых, разморенный долгим заездом (как никак, Крис мутант, его в этом не переплюнешь), он смог нагло спиздить пару пушечек и успешно ретировался в одно из тактических убежищ. Ну разве ж он не красавчик? Умняшечка и вообще.

Он забрался в дом и сгрудил свою добычу в углу. На самом деле, в нём просто был силён охотничий инстинкт. А уж будет он использовать эти игрушки Железного Человека, или нет — чёрт его знает.

— С возвращением, дорогой, — ласково пропел Питер, когда Дэдпул вошёл в зал. Его костюм Железного Человека стоял в углу, а Хейл разгуливал по дому в обтягивающем поддоспешнике. — Ты правда фанат «Золотых девочек»?

— Нахуй «Золотых девочек», — да простит его Беа Артур за такое кощунство, — давай ещё раз потрахаемся.

— После того, как ты обнёс мою лабораторию?

— Ты думаешь, я смогу обсуждать этот вопрос, пока ты щеголяешь передо мной в таком виде? Либо заползай в броню и давай махаться, либо пошли в постель. Спальня там, — Крис стащил маску и указал на обугленную дверь с пробитой в самом низу дверцей для кошки (которой в этой квартире отродясь не было).

Питер посмотрел на Криса и ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошо, но к вопросу кражи моего оружия мы ещё вернемся.


End file.
